


Speculations

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, All their classmates are present but not all of them speak, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), but not smart enough lol, they're actually pretty smart here and not dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: After Miracle Queen, the entire class is speculating on the part-time heroes and who Ladybug and Chat Noir could be. Luckily Adrien and Marinette have each other's backs, even if they don't exactly know it.Written for Day 16: Rejected Heroes for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 340





	Speculations

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is probably still considered part of Adrinette April? This went off in a completely different direction than I originally intended. It doesn't focus too much on their relationship, but I tried :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

After the Miracle Queen incident, it was discovered that nearly all of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s part-time heroes were in Miss Bustier’s class. Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, King Monkey, and Pegasus all attended Françoise Dupont, and although Viperion and Ryuko didn’t, they were still related to their class in some way.

It didn’t take long for everyone to put together the pieces; there was something about their class that caused Ladybug and Chat Noir to seek them out. And they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

“So, anyone else wanna admit that they’ve helped Ladybug and Chat Noir before?” Alya demanded as she stormed into class the following day. She was absolutely furious that her identity was compromised. The forums on the Ladyblog were blowing up with speculations and theories about the class, and she was finding it very hard to control everything. “At this point, I won’t even be surprised.”

The entire class seemed unnerved at Alya’s exclamation. Even Lila, who was normally flocking for attention, was quiet.

“You know,” Alix said, breaking the silence, “it would make a lot more sense if Ladybug and Chat Noir were  _ actually _ in our class. That would explain why they chose us as part-time heroes.”

“ _ Us _ ?” Kim asked, confused. “But you never got a Miraculous.”

“I haven’t  _ yet _ ,” she said, “but I will. My future self has the rabbit Miraculous.”

Alya let out a loud groan. “ _ See _ ? This is why everyone’s onto us! First there’s the possibility that Ladybug and Chat Noir are in our class, then there’s the fact that most of the part-time heroes are our classmates. And if it weren’t for  _ Chloé,  _ that little brat--”

Nino put a hand on Alya’s shoulder comfortingly. She relaxed, cutting off her tangent. Adrien glanced to his right. Chloé was lucky she wasn’t here today, because it wouldn’t have been pretty for her if she was.

“It is highly likely Ladybug and Chat Noir are students in our class,” Max said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “The statistical probability that they aren’t is only about--”

“Which means they’re the ones in our class that haven’t been part-time heroes  _ and _ haven’t been akumatized,” Alya interrupted.

Adrien gulped. This wasn’t looking too good for him. What would happen if they figured it out?

“Ladybug isn’t in our class,” Lila said. “She’s my best friend, remember? I recommended you all to her!”

“Really?” Rose asked, eyes wide.

“Of course!” Lila smiled sweetly. “I’d do anything for you guys.”

Adrien wanted to gag, but luckily, no one else seemed to catch Lila’s statement. They were too busy arguing. He sighed in relief. It seemed as though no one actually heard and believed what Lila said.

Fortunately for him, Marinette chose that precise moment to walk in, holding a cup of what he presumed to be coffee. She took one look at her classmates’ distraught state and raised her eyebrows.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, taking a sip.

“Marinette’s a potential candidate,” Alya said. “She hasn’t been akumatized and wasn’t a part-time hero either.”

“A potential candidate for what?”

“For being Ladybug,” Mylène said.

Marinette promptly choked on her coffee.

“Marinette’s not Ladybug!” Adrien suddenly blurted out. “She was Multimouse!”

“How do you know that?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Multiwho?” Nino asked.

“When?” Alya demanded. “Is this yet another part-time hero I don’t know about?”

“Guys!” Alix yelled, effectively shutting up everyone in the room. “Let the boy speak.”

Shoot. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

“I. . . . I saw Marinette detransform after she helped Ladybug and Chat Noir with Kwamibuster,” he confessed.

The girl in question narrowed her eyes. “But I didn’t see you?”

“I was, um, near the door.” He waved his hand around. “I saw you but you didn’t see me.”

“So Marinette’s not Ladybug,” Alya said.

“But then why hasn’t Ladybug used you again?” Asked Max.

“My identity was compromised,” she said. “There was a chance that Hawk Moth saw, so I couldn’t be used again.”

“What about you, sunshine?” Alix looked pointedly at Adrien. “Like Marinette, you haven’t been akumatized, and haven’t been a part-time hero either.”

Uh oh. This wasn’t good.

“Adrien was Aspik,” Marinette said. He blinked at her in surprise.

“Another hero I don’t know about?” Alya groaned. “Okay, when was ‘Aspik’ used?”

“I was the snake Miraculous holder before Viperion,” Adrien said, thankful for Marinette sticking up for him, even if she didn’t know it. “But it didn’t work out, so Ladybug chose Viperion instead.”

“See?” Lila said. Everyone’s head shot back to look at her. “It’s like I told you guys earlier. Ladybug’s not in our class. She’s my best friend, and I told her to pick all of you as part-time heroes!”

This time, the class acknowledged her. All of them nodded in agreement, seeing as it made sense, and went over to gush over Lila and tell her how grateful they were for recommending them.

Marinette was fuming. She seemed ready to storm over there when Adrien caught her eye. He shook his head. She sighed, making her way to her seat.

“So,” Adrien said as the rest of the class flocked around Lila, “I guess we’re both rejected heroes, huh?”

Marinette cocked her head at him. “What do you mean?”

“You can’t be used anymore because your identity was compromised, and I was a failure of a hero to begin with.”

“You weren’t a failure!” Marinette said fiercely. “You worked so hard to protect Ladybug! It wasn’t your fault that it didn’t work out in the end.”

He stared at her in astonishment. Marinette realized what she said, her cheeks taking on the color pink.

“How do you know about Aspik anyway?” Adrien asked, unsure of what to say to her exclamation. “I thought Desperada captured you.”

She shook her head. “I managed to hide, and I saw you in action. You were such a good hero; much better than I was, anyways.”

“What, no I wasn’t!” Multimouse was amazing! You single-handedly managed to take down Kwamibuster without Ladybug or Chat Noir’s help. You were  _ awesome _ .”

“That’s--” she broke off and stared at her feet, blushing even harder. “Thanks.”

Before he could respond, Miss Bustier walked in, cutting off the rest of their classmates’ conversations as she told them to take a seat.

Adrien made a mental note to ask Ladybug to see if they could use Multimouse again, now that the rest of their allies’ identities were compromised. It wouldn’t hurt, right? After all, she’d been an amazing hero, and would be a great asset to their team.

But for now, he decided that when he got the chance, he would talk to Marinette a little more about Multimouse, and hopefully be able to talk a little bit more about his time as Aspik. It would be nice to bond over this with Marinette; it would help him get his mind off of the other things that had happened since Miracle Queen.  _ That _ would be great.

. . . .And as soon as their classmates finally stopped speculating and falling for Lila’s lies, of course. Then things would be just perfect.


End file.
